rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Project Freelancer
Has anyone noticed that projects Freelancer seemed to be unchanged even though reconstruction, (and over half of the blood gulch chronicles) takes place 800 years in the future because of church's bomb. This also means that the director is over 800 years old if he is the same director that began the project. This would mean that after the bomb goes off, either the entirety of project freelancer keeps on going for 800 years and hasn't changed. That or the writers were too lazy to explain... anything Possible explination It was said that everyone in front of the bomb was thrown into the future. It never stated the distance of this effect however, so as long as the director or the people involved in Project Freelancer were towards the direction Church was facing, they would have been thrown into the future. or they weren't even sent into the future at all. Church was probably sent back in time. but Sarge is also insane so this could just be one of his crazy explanations for things. --WhellerNG 22:58, September 15, 2009 (UTC) The whole sent into the future thing was just a joke,it is revealed that the red and blue teams were relocated there not blasted into the future.Rvb forever 12:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Numbering/Lettering "Based on all given Freelancers to date, all members of the program share one similar trait; they are codenamed after 49 of the 50 states of the United States of America, excluding Florida." RvB: Reconstruction: "Carolina" is stated to have 2 AI's in her head; thus there was no "North" and "South" Carolina - meaning there would only be 48 Freelancers (No Florida, 1 Carolina. The names North and South were passed to the Dakotas). -StarLion 16:15, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Though Tex implies that there are only 49 agents because of Florida's supposed demise, it's possible there is another reason for the exact number of Freelancer agents. If there was only one Carolina due to her having two implants, and therefor only being one Carolina in the program, as popularly speculated, then its possible there are 49 agents due to the lack of an other Carolina, not the lack of an Agent Florida. It's possible there is only one Carolina in order to avoid nominal confusion with the Dakotas (North, South, and Carolina are shorthand names for agents North Dakota, South Dakota, and North/South Carolina respectively). The use of shorthand codenames avoids the impractical use of full names as using full codenames could be impractical in combat situations (York, Wash, Tex, North, South, and Carolina are often used in lieu of their proper codename). It is therefor possible that the Freelancer Agents were named after the US states during the country's peak, but only 3 of the 4 Dakotas and Carolinas were used to avoid calltag confusion. The fact that only 49 US states exist at the time may just be coincidental. Also, it is never revealed when Florida was destroyed; it is possible that the Freelancer agents were assigned their codenames after its demise. Fatal.vendetta 07:43, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Or mabey the other Carolina(North I ptrsume since Souths seem to be female) got no AI as well. North Dakota was given one AI and that was Theta. Mabey the Carolinas were similar but South had to so the more agressive man would want to split the AI. so both would get it that could also have been another contributing factor in Carolinas eventual insanity. And four Dakotas what the hell there are two two a North Dakota and a South Dakota no East or West. And now Floria Tucker says wait so theres 50 of you? 49 remember no Florida. So we can cross Florida out. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 13:50, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Not entirely sure if I'm undestanding your correctly, but I think you're inferring that I said there were four Dakotas. I said no such thing, I said "3 of the 4 Dakotas and Carolinas", in that, North Dakota, South Dakota, North Carolina, and South Carolina were a group of four, and that only 3 of those 4 states had eponymous agents. The fact that Tex said there are 49 agents, due to Florida's supposed demise, isn't reason enough to assume Florida is not an agent. Though she implies Florida isn't an agent since something happened to the state, she also declares herself to be Agent Nevada, and we all know that isn't true (and until Burnie himself said that she wasn't Nevada, people on Wikipedia, and probably this site as well, ruthlessly reverted any edits that didn't list her as Nevada). There's enough ambiguity from both her statement and her base nature to call this into question. As for "no East or West", with West Virginia and Virginia, it's probably safe to presume those two Freelancers are adressed as West and Virginia respectively. That would give us North, South, and West. Fatal.vendetta 07:02, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I apoligize I thought you were saying there were 4 Dakotas a North South East and West Dakolta which is what I meant by no east and west. Yess it is. Florida is the only one we have reason to belive her line(or something close enough to it is "49 no Florida remember" so yea there is no Florida. The Nevada part was meant to be sarcastic and thats what GAVIN said not Burnie. Gavin said "Just got confirmation from Burnie Tex is not Nevada her line in episode 41 was meant to be sarcastic." Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 14:17, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Gavin relayed a message from Burnie, how is that Gavin saying that? And she never says anything about Florida, she just says "49, remember?" and then Tucker infers that Florida isn't an agent. Tex only says there are 49 agents. And please try and refute my points instead of just saying over and over "Nope, no Florida." Fatal.vendetta 15:07, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Your just wrong thats the only way I can put it. Don't belive me talk to the other smart users like Ralok,Cyrus Arc, or our main admin WhellerNG. I would recommend Bron Handa but I belive he has left.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 16:47, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Somebody got a D in debate class. This is a discussion page and I'm trying to introduce discussion for a possible plothole. You don't know that I'm wrong. Until the writers said something about Tex being Nevada, people refused to admit that she wasn't Nevada just because she said she was. Only the writers know for sure. If I decide to continue deliberating on this then I will probably wait for someone else to weigh in; and I'll probably be able to understand their spelling/grammar. Fatal.vendetta 16:53, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Well technically no one ever said that their was not a North Carolina. He might have been irrelevant due to the fact Carolina had two AI and therefore more important. or it could be the 49th is Agent Columbia as previously stated in the article CyrusArc 17:02, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey fatal vendetta stop being a douche. Quite trying to find plotholes they ruin things for others. Shes not Nevada.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 17:07, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Do you even understand what I'm saying or are you just not reading it? I was citing the Nevada issue as a case of when we couldn't accept events in the series at face value. There was a large part of the community that refused to accept she was actually Agent Texas until someone from RT came in and said that the whole "Nevada" comment was a joke. There was NOTHING in my argument that tried to suggest she was Nevada; just referencing it to prove my point in my case for the POSSIBILITY of Florida. "Quite sic trying to find plotholes, they ruin things for others"? CyrusArc doesn't seem to have a problem with discussing a potential plothole, though judging from your remarks towards others in just this page alone, there's no room for differing opinions for you (and as argument progress, your discourse drops off exponentially). So if its ruining it for you, then just stay out of it and go to another page. It's not like I'm going to magically unlock the actual article and include "agent phlorida is t3h roxx0rz!!111" Fatal.vendetta 06:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I realize that because you are to intelligant to be a vandal. But intellect does not mean you are right. I am saying I do not enjoy plot holes they ruin things for me and I will not leave. Especially because a new user is telling me to. That part of the community by the way was a bunch of dumbasses I mean even in Season 1 Vic said they were sending in Agent Texas. I am sorry for my language earlier I was starved and it was you saying "Someone got a D in debate class. But I am saying it cannot be Florida. It just can't I am rewatching it and the exact conversation is Tucker-"One for each state so theres fifty of you." Tex-"Fourty-nine remember?" Tucker-"Oh right poor Florida." I will admit however this can be taken two ways either there never was a Florida to begin with or that there was an Agent Florida but something really bad happened to said Agent. So I can get where you are coming from but I strongly disagree. If given proof I will apoligize and admit that I am wrong until then I will belive you are incorrect and I am right. You will obviously belive the opposite. I actually think that I know how to resolve this. Cyrus may I ask that you ask Burnie using that feature given to sponsers.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 06:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, would you two stop fighting? Look, Tex confirmed there are 49 Freelancers, it wasn't disproved by RT, Tucker confirmed Florida is the missing state, RT did not disprove it, That means, unless RT says something else, There are 49 FREAKING FREELANCERS. That MUST mean that there is a North AND South Carolina, why? Because RT has not said ANYTHING DIFFERENT. And I don't know how to ask Burnie anything.... CyrusArc 20:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Well Cyrus if you could not tell I was trying to end it with my last comment of "If given proof I will apoligize and admit I am wrong until then I will belive you are incorrect and I am right. You obviosly will belive the opposite." I also admitted there is a possibility that something bad could have happened to an Agent Florida meaning that as of then there were 49. And I thought you said there was a feature or something that would allow you to ask questions. Didn't you ask about Sister or something.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 20:46, November 28, 2010 (UTC) But Tucker didn't know anything about the Freelancers. How would he know what happened to a particular Agent? and That was Jman, I don't know how. CyrusArc 21:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Wait on the Ugh would you two stop fighting thing? Anyway he did know remember in Season 1 Caboose asked what a freelancer was and Tucker told him it was like a mercinary. Or his mom when the rent was due.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 21:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Cyrus; Tucker may not have known about the fate of an agent, but he likely knew about the fate of the State. It is reasonable to assume for the moment that Tex didn't correct him because she either didn't care; or she wanted to protect a specific freelancer agent. At any rate, Tex never explicitly says "Poor Florida", that was Tucker. It may seem to go unsaid, but once more, she could have been making an allusion towards Carolina that Tucker interrupted. If we're going to go off of what Tucker said, though, it's reasonable to think that there -is- an Agent Florida; and given that Carolina represents two states this is a likely event. You could even be arguing over a state that doesn't even exist yet. (Agent Quebec would be hilarious.) At any rate, sniper; Just because Tucker knew they were like mercenaries doesn't mean that he knew their naming conventions or internal politics. -My two cents. AV42 10:56 August 2, 2011 (EST) Again good points. But he seemed to have a semi-good knowlegde of Project Freelancer maybe a little less than Church but still more than most in the Canyon. And considering its likely that at least 1 Freelancer died other than the possilbe Agent Florida I'd say Tex meant originally there were 49.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 16:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean to suggest that there were 50, but rather that there could BE an agent Florida given there could theoretically be just one Carolina--and in fact it's been stated by Delta that Carolina had two AI, much like the Dakotas having only one to share. This would seem to suggest that there IS only one Carolina, as Delta doesn't mention a second Carolina, and only referrs to her as "Carolina". Following this train of thought, that would reduce the number of agents to 48, not 49 as has been established I posit that because Delta explicitly referred to Carolina as singular, there is no second Carolina (North or South) as has been suggested, and instead there COULD be an Agent Florida to make up for the lack of a 49th. An alternate explaination could have it that CHURCH is the missing 49th on official documentation. At any rate; I don't think it's a foregone conclusion that there are two Carolinas, nor that there IS no agent Florida. S/He could have been named at a time after Florida's supposed destruction. It is ALSO possible that Tex was wrong, and the 49 agents is meant as misinformation to disguise Carolina's (likely torturous) experience from the other agents. -AV42 - 7:19 PM August 3, 2011 (EST) Again good points. But still we go by what we are given and what we were given is the impression that Florida never existed.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) No no, I understand that we have to go by fiction-fact and not speculation. I'm just saying it's a possibility that there is a mystery agent floating around (and it COULD be Florida, or any number of other names.). Because given the impression that Carolina is a single agent, and not a North/South grouping; we're short an agent. And it's also a possibility that Tex was wrong, and there were in fact only 48. This is just speculation, but I think we can take it for fact that there's only one Carolina until it's been conclusively disproved. - AV42 7:34 PM, August 3, 2011 (EST) Well things in RvB have been retconned before. Its possible the number of Agents was as well.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Alpha Fragmentation & Facility list First, the article states the Alpha was 'copied'. It was not, however, as it was fragmented. Each of the fragments were a separate emotion of the Alpha. So this needs to be changed. In addition, PF used several facility's. It might be useful to put up a list of those facility's here.--Thijsbos 09:56, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sigma Isn't it possible that Sigma lives on in Epsilon, like Omega? Supakillaii 11:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Too many articles are locked. The information about Sigma being Agent Maine's orginal AI needs to be added. Most are locked only to registered conributers only satus but certain ones like Sigma are locked to Admin only because people would just create accounts to post how they thought Sarge was Sigma so Wheller locked it so only he could edit it.Sniperteam82308 18:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC I understand that it is locked to prevent people from posting speculation, but the reasons behind it don't make it any less annoying. --Bron Hañda 20:59, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Well I thought it was more annoying having most of the recent changes be about someone saying Sarge is Sigma. Besides has anyone even posted it on meta or the AI section of the project freelancer page.Sniperteam82308 21:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) CT? Should we add C.T. to the state list as probably Connecticut? CT being the normal abbreviation for Connecticut and all. ZeroSD 23:32, November 13, 2010 (UTC) No because it was never confirmeds they were Agent Connecticut and this wiki doesnt take kindly to specualtion. Also welcome to the wiki. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:44, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hm, but C.T. was confirmed as a freelancer, so should be listed somewhere on this page... ZeroSD 03:33, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Once again not the CT we knew. We have him mentioned but without link to the page of the possible Freelancer.. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:46, November 14, 2010 (UTC) What? I'm not parsing your gammer there. __ Didn't Wash directly call CT an agent when he found CT's body? ZeroSD 10:03, November 15, 2010 (UTC) He saw armor only. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 12:13, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, seeing as Washington identified that individual as a freelancer, C.T. must be a freelancer. That someone could be wearing her armor is pure speculation and therefore contrary to this Wiki's policies. In other words, any assumption that someone may have stolen her armor is just that - an assumption. As you yourself pointed out, this wiki doesn't care for speculation, in any form. Can you fix the page, please? Auguststorm1945 16:20, November 15, 2010 (UTC) "Is that CT?" that is not a direct statement, that is a question of identity, when other possibilities exsist we can not addume one over the other. You are twisting a policy to say that YOUR opinion on something is not speculation think through what you are saying and the situation more thoroughly ralok 18:49, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes and Wheller said that we are not to say that CT is a freelancer because that is speculation he even locked the page because everyone was posting how they were a freelancer. Besides its one link who gives a fuck. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 19:44, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess disagreeing is against policy too. But not profanity, apparently; so much for etiquette. Auguststorm1945 19:58, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well how could it be. I mean watch season 1 or Church from Caboose's mind in Season 2 the series was at least extremly vulgar and I can think I few wikis that have that against the policy like childrens tv show wikis or children gamer wikis I actually got on the club penguin wiki once after realizing it was the succser to a diffrent game made for older teens only to learn it was taken over and raped like everything else by Disney. When I expressed my anger there I was blocked for excessive language. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 20:17, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Given the new episode, and Connie/C.T. being an obvious member of Project Freelancer now; I think it would be safe to assume that she (not he) is Agent Conneticuit. (CONNie/'C.T.' both being allusions to the possibility-I could probably say Fact at this point.). It is possible C.T.'s armour was stolen, and as such it may not be prudent to link the old character page. There is a "C.T. (season 9)" page now, I suggest this be linked under Conneticuit. - AV42 - 10:38, August 2, 2011 (EST) North's armor enhancement : "What I don't get is the motion tracker; no one could get by one of those while they're active." -Agent Washington, Recovery One Part Two The article lists his enhancement as unknown, but wouldn't it be the aforementioned motion tracker that Washington is referring to? *No, It would be the dome shield that South Dakota had. She took it after betraying North Dakota. You can see that the Dome shield was North's in Season Nine in "Evacuation Plans". Organization Project Freelancer had changed immensley over the years since the time it was created.However the Project didn't go as expected since many A.I's became to independent and started to influence many Freelancer Agents.This caused many Freelancers to go rouge and seek the Alpha A.I.It seems many A.I's were secretly stored rather than deleted.In the miniseries, Recovery One Project Freelancer's protocol for handling A.I seemed to have changed.In Reconstruction Project Freelancer has been seemilingy reorganized into the special ops force known as Recovery.It's preety obvious this happened when you see how the organization is run in season six.Soldier Jean 18:45, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Locked? Why is the Freelancer Project page locked? I was going to put up the Freelancer logo since no one has done it yet. --RadicalEdward2 04:01, May 3, 2011 (UTC) The Freelancecr page has been locked due to vandalism, speculation, and all kinds of the sort. I could upload it for you.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 11:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Foes Well, I am confused on the matter of Project Freelancer's foes. On the page, it is stated that the program was created for purposes similar to that of the SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III programs, the members of all three to battle a single foe: the Covenant. However, in the Season 9 Trailer, The Twins, and Number One, they are fighting humans instead of aliens. No Unggoy, Jiralhanae, Sangheili, Kig-Yar, Lekgolo/Mgalekgolo/Scarabs, Yanme'e, Huragok, or even San 'Shyuum have been seen in the season, let alone in any of the CGI episodes (only in the I Am The Best music video have the Sangheili been viewed in CGI), yet we see these two episodes and one trailer showing the Freelancers fighting Humans. As I have said, this confuses me greatly. Does anyone have an explaination to this problem?--RevanRedeemed Well yes. If you remember while Red vs. Blue was originally taking during the Human Covenant war, it was eventually retconned to after it so there are no Covenant to fight. Which is one of the main reasons Project Freelancer was shut down, the evidence being only an additional reason to shut it down. Thus it is humans vs. humans.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 16:57, June 29, 2011 (UTC) You make an excellent point. However, unless the soldiers are Insurrectionists, I see no reason for them to be fighting them. Besides, the date stated for the episodes is is simply "many years ago", which could indicate that it is either during or after, or possibly even before the war with the Covenant Empire (though it likely isn't preceding the war, as there are Mk. VI helmets, which did not exist at the time). Also, besides Number One (possibly Carolina or a differently-armored, true CT), the colour scheme for most of the Freelancers is that of Halo 2, rather than Halo 3, which could mean that this is during the events of Halo 2 or earlier.--RevanRedeemed Well we all know how "shady" of an organization Freelancer is. And the color schemes are the same I remembered. But it is likely after the great war. To go with the shady organization the data file may have contained evidence of Freelancer's wrong doings.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 18:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) They're probably a rival corporation. 14:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I just hate it when a conversation is brought back up. And yes thats likely.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 16:11, July 29, 2011 (UTC) LOL, cry some more. Image Here's an image you can use on the page. Link could somebody link C.T season 9 to the freelancer bar on bottem sorry about spelling King692 Well no... because we now have confirmation that they are the same C.T.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh well can you put the project freelancer box on her page and add her to it thanks King692 Utah As you probably know, Agent Utah was mentioned briefly at the start of episode 10 ("you saw what happened to Utah..."). I know this is not substantial enough to warrant a full article for Utah, but perhaps a note could be added to the list that states that Utah has been referenced but not featured (in the same way there is a note for North/South Carolina)? --Gold Prognosticus 19:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC)